Alexandru Latin Trial
The Alexandru Latin Trial or less frequently called ''Noble-Matthews v. LatinThough the Latin party represents four people totally. is a Lovian Supreme Court trial started on April 16, 2008, in which HRH King Dimitri I of Lovia and George Matthews accuse Alexandru Latin for violation of the privacy and inappropriate behaviour towards the Lovian citizens. It is the first trial in Supreme Court since the Constitution of 2007 was signed. It is headed by His Honor the Supreme Court Judge Yuri Medvedev. Process Starting the case Alexandru Latin is being charged by King Dimitri I and George Matthews for * the violation of the privacy (Constitution, Article 2.1.3) * highly inappropriate behavior towards several persons; as there are George Matthews, Yuri Medvedev, Lars Washington and Pierlot McCrooke. I declare this a federal case, based on the fact that this is an inter-state issue that can not be handled by the State Court. (Constitution, Article 9.1) (Supreme Court Judge) Accusations '''The formal repitition of the official accusations for the Alexandru Latin Trial by Dimitri Noble and George Matthews:' * Violation of privacy ** Alexandru Latin and his belongers accused George Matthews without evidence of cheating. This gave us (King Dimitri I and George Matthews) no other opportunity unless telling our story. Together with his inappropriate request for an IP check on the general wikia, marking my good name, he violated our right on privacy, as described in the Constitution and as described in the Universal Declaration of Human Rights. *** We demand a heavy punishment for Alexandru Latin for these very harmful behavior, which is fully against our Constitution. * Inappropriate behavior on public places and towards some Lovians in person ** Alexandru Latin, Oos Wes Ilava and of minor importance Marius Ştefan and Maarten de Mountégue all behaved very inappropriate towards the Lovian population. They all claimed that George Matthews and I were cheating, and publicly defended this point of view as the already decided truth. Again, our names have been marked publicly towards Lovia. *** We demand a moderate punishment for both Alexandru Latin and Oos Wes Ilava. ** Alexandru Latin and Oos Wes Ilava both behaved very inproper, making false accussations, threatening and answering very rude. (For example: http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:DimiTalen#Response) *** We demand a minor punishment for both Alexandru Latin and Oos Wes Ilava. ** Me in person, I was treated very rude, impolite and degrading by both Alexandru and Oos Wes. They laughed with my situation, me in person and (For example: http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:DimiTalen#Compass) stated I was a false and untrustable king. *** We demand a moderate punishment for Alexandru Latin and a serious warning for Oos Wes Ilava. ** Against Lovian citizen Lars Washington several rude remarks were made, for example by Oos Wes Ilava. (For example: http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:DimiTalen#Response) *** We demand a minor punishment for Oos Wes Ilava. ** Alexandru Latin behaved very rude towards Prime Minister Yuri Medvedev. (for example: http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:George_Matthews#Sokpop_.282.29) *** We demand a minor to moderate punishment for Alexandru Latin for his behavior towards Yuri Medvedev. ** Against some other Lovians, such as Pierlot McCrooke and Arthur Jefferson, impolite remarks were made. *** We will not demand a punishment for this. * Conclusion: our demandings ** Plaintiffs George Matthews and King Dimitri I of Lovia demand: *** A heavy punishment for Alexandru Latin, accusing him of violation of the privacy and inappropriate behavior. We prefer a three months gaol term; his citizen rights to be taken away, and a serious warning in case he returns. *** A minor punishment for Oos Wes Ilava, for violating the privacy and inappropriate behavior. We prefer a one week block, his citizen rights to be taken away and a serious warning. *** A warning for Marius Ştefan and Martin de Mountégue, asking them to consider better before accusing someone. * Signed ** George Matthews, April 18, 2008 ** King Dimitri I of Lovia, Dimitri Noble, April 17, 2008 * Conclusion: our demandings, II ** We demand the same warnings for Marius and Martin, but we like to change the demandings for Alexandru Latin and Oos Wes Ilava: *** A heavy punishment for Alexandru Latin, accusing him of violation of the privacy and highly inappropriate behavior. We prefer a four months gaol term; his citizen rights to be taken away, and a serious warning in case he returns. *** A moderate punishment for Oos Wes Ilava, for violating the privacy and highly inappropriate behavior. We prefer a three week block, his citizen rights to be taken away and a serious warning. Parties and representatives The following persons are involved in the trial: * King Dimitri I (plaintiff) - represented by himself * George Matthews (plaintiff) - represented by King Dimitri I * Alexandru Latin (defendant) - represented by Hoogvleet * Oos Wes Ilava (defendant) - represented by Hoogvleet * Marius Ştefan (defendant) - represented by Hoogvleet * Maarten de Mountégue (defendant) - represented by Hoogvleet All parties should appoint their representative. They can also represent themselves. If they don't choose a representative themself, they will be given one by the court. Both plaintiffs should have the same representative. This is also for both defendants (Supreme Court Judge) 16:36, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Proving appropriety The people that are involved and the accusations that have been made are from differing locations within Lovia. Therefor this case is a federal matter and thus it can not be handled by the State Court (Constitution, Article 9.1). Also, the accusations are in violation with the Constitution, definitely making this a Supreme Court case. I was appointed Judge and will perform this task in an outermost neutral way. (Supreme Court Judge) 16:12, 18 April 2008 (UTC) The lawsuit This section contains the lawsuit itself, including the plaintiff's and defendant's two rounds. Reading the case The plaintiffs, George Matthews and King Dimitri I, have demanded a case against the defenders; Alexandru Latin, Oos Wes Ilava, Marius Ştefan and Maarten de Mountégue. The plaintiffs are represented by King Dimitri himself. The defenders will be represented by Hoogvleet. Following are the charges and requested punishments for every individual defender. * Alexandru Latin: Accused for violation of the privacy and inappropriate behavior. The requested punishments are a three months block, retreaval of his citizen rights and a serious warning. * Oos Wes Ilava: Accused for violation of the privacy and inappropriate behavior. The requested punishments are a one week block, retreaval of his citizen rights and a serious warning. * Marius Ştefan: Accused for inappropriate behavior. There is requested an official warning. * Maarten de Mountégue: Accused for inappropriate behavior. There is requested an official warning. (Supreme Court Judge) 16:30, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Plaintiff's first round I, the Supreme Court Judge, ask the plaintiffs or their lawyer to start their first round. They have the right to speak to me in public. They can also bring witnesses or material on the case, or ask the defendant questions to prove his or her guiltiness. :"I hereby announce that I will do the plea for George Matthews and myself by tomorrow. We will call in a witness and I would like to let George Matthews himself talk too. We will bring forwards our first evidences as well.'' 16:37, 18 April 2008 (UTC) King Dimitri I, Dimitri Noble, Plaintiff's attorney: :(greeting) Your Honor, :(greeting) Dear Lovians attending this trial, :Haven't we all seen what has occured in Hurbanova, what has happened in Noble City, what has happened to the great Lovians we all know. We all do. We saw it, we heard it, there was no way not to notice these events. Shall I make a summary of what has taken place the last days between me, George Matthews, Alexandru Latin and Oos Wes Ilava? George Matthews had been working on the Federal Police, working on the safety of all of us, he made a job advertising magazine, usable by all. Then, all at a sudden and without any words of thought or evidence preceding it, Alexandru Latin, accused him in public of sockpuppery. He adressed him as if it were I, he accused him without saying "I think he is" or asking him. (rises) Nó, he just accused him, being helped by Oos Wes Ilava and even Martin de Mountégue. :What has happened then shocked us all, it frightened most Lovians, including me, George Matthews, our Prime Minister and Judge, the dear and wise Lars Washington and the young Pierlot. Public fights grew, and when the Prime Minister came for help, he was being treated aweful and rude by both Alexandru and Oos Wes. :Examples? Evidence? Your Honor, I could give many, many examples depicting the situation. Our Prime Minister and Congressmen were terrified by the rudeness. There are made threats, threatening Lovia and the King. :(rises) It hurt us all! Lovia has suffered a great deal from these events. People like Yuri and the wise Lars, who have proved to be citizens as you would wish all were, have been offended and horrified. Alexandru in the first place, followed by Oos Wes Ilava, violated the privacy. They violated my and George's privacy. We had the right to have privacy, according to our allmighty Constitution, signed by the wisest men. They violated that right. They offended us, behaved inappropriate towards many of us, as you can all read in the Accusation File we handed out. :What did we do wrong? I don't know. Ask Yuri, he doesn't know. Ask the wise Lars, he doesn't. We were hurt by what has happened. I have been here for all these days, working, blood, sweat and tears for our Lovia. Our Lovia, the nation of which we all know it is a democratic and peaceful state. :It has hurt us all. We would like, we ask, in fact we demand, punishment for these crimes. What do we demand? We demand an official warning for Alexandru Latin, (rises) plus the retreaval of his citizen rights, plus a three months term in prison. Is that too much? He has hurt us deeply, he has offended the Lovian spirit, our persons, our personalities. This is not too much, this is just enough to ensure freedom and a better atmosphere for all of us, Lovians. :For Oos Wes Ilava we demand a lighter punishment. We believe he followed Alexandru in his deeds. He proved to be not trustable, he has proved to have no respect towards us, and he has proven that he is not stable, being influenced by Alexandru. For him, we demand one week in jail, his citizen right to be taken away and an official warning. :Two others were involved and accused as well. It is Marius Ştefan and Martin de Mountégue I am talking about. We do not ask any punishments for them. Not for Martin because he meant well and apologized immediately. Not for Marius because he did not do many things that can be defined as criminal. For them, an official warning, would be sufficient. :(adressing Judge) Your Honor, you know what we demand, you know what it is that has hurt us, you know that is not just a trial for justice. This is a trial for justice, but also for peace, for happiness, for Lovia. :If you allow us, I would like to let George Matthews, my partner and client, speak for the court, as he wants to tell us what he has to tell. :(adressing audience) I thank you for your attention. George Walker Matthews, Plaintiff: :(greeting) Your Honor, :(greeting) Dear Lovians in the audience, :I cannot nót agree with what His Majesty said. The actions of the past days were though. We had a tough time, but now Lovia is restoring. Thanks to the custody of Alexandru Latin, we are having a good time. But not only I, all of you, must have seen what is going on in Mäöres and Adlibita for the moment. All Lovians are/were blocked in Adlibita, including Lars Washington. Reason: "he's on the king's side". He's loyal, but he's wise, intelligent, friendly and a worker too. They threw him in prison for supporting his Head of State. By the way; is there anyone who can show me where he has extensively supported our king? I can't, he was neutral until HRH made a declaration. He was neutral, more than all of us, more than Adlibita can handle. What is going on in that nation and on the Mäörian Archipelago IS NOT what Lovia wants. The crisis will pass away here, the crisis is doing so, while the atmosphere in Adlibita and Mäöres is a disaster. :We will not tolerate what has happened! They should be punished, because they violated the Mighty Constitution, because they ruined the atmosphere, because they are incapable of acting human and grown up. They are still spoiling the atmosphere in other nations, but we do not punish people for what they've done in foreign nations. Pierlot arrived here, and Lovia was warned "he's a criminal, he has vandalized". His Majesty welcomed him, and now he's a top citizen. :We do not need them here no longer. Alexandru because he's a criminal mind, a child. Oos Wes because he's too influencable by Alexandru and he can't be trusted. :(adressing audience) Lovians; will we allow these people to destroy our nation any longer? I hope not! :(adressing Judge) Thank you, Your Honor. King Dimitri I, Dimitri Noble, Plaintiff's attorney: :(greeting) Your Honor, :Our round is over, and we would like the defendants speak. Thank you once more for your attention. Defendant's first round I, the Supreme Court Judge, ask the defendants or their lawyer to start their first round. They have the right to speak to me in public. They can also bring witnesses or material on the case, or ask the plaintiffs questions to prove that they are not guilty. Plaintiff's second round Section will be opened by the Supreme Court Judge when the former section is finished. Defendant's second round Section will be opened by the Supreme Court Judge when the former section is finished. Judging the case Section will be opened by the Supreme Court Judge when the former section is finished. Audience People watching this case: * 11:55, 19 April 2008 (UTC) *: Find it interesting? 11:59, 19 April 2008 (UTC) *:: It will certainly be worthing watching. 12:00, 19 April 2008 (UTC) * George Matthews 13:30, 19 April 2008 (UTC) * Ben (talk) 13:35, 19 April 2008 (UTC) * Lars Washington 16:48, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Necessary information * 'Constitution Article 9 - Supreme Court Trials'This article is literally taken from the Constitution and may not be changed. # Issues for the Supreme Court: #* Every case concerning federal issues. #* Crimes threatening the nation or the national population. #* Cases that can’t be handled by the State Court. # Starting a case: ## The case can be started by: a plaintiff or a public plaintiff (a representative of the government, the nation, the state, the city, the town…). ## There has to be a defendant: the person or organization accused by the plaintiff. This can also be a public defendant, that’s when the government is accused by someone or something. ## Both plaintiff or defendant may use a lawyer. ## The case starts when one of both parties asks the Supreme Court for a lawsuit. ## The Judge has to examine the case and look at all the evidence. If he thinks this case isn’t appropriate for the Supreme Court, he can redirect it to the State Court. # The lawsuit: ## The Judge starts with reading the file on this case. ## The plaintiff (or his/her lawyer) has the right to speak to the Judge in public. He or she can also bring witnesses or material on the case. He can ask the defendant questions to prove his or her guiltiness. ## Then the defendant (or his/her lawyer) can speak and ask questions to witnesses. Bringing material is also allowed, to prove his or her innocence. ## If the plaintiff wants to speak once more, he gets the chance. ## At last, the defendant has the right to speak. # Judging the case: ## The Judge retreats and examines all the evidence and considers what both the defendant and the plaintiff have said or shown. He will use the Constitution and the Federal Law as his guidelines. # Decision: ## The Judge will make his decision clear: ##* He or she can declare someone guilty. The Judge can fine this person or organization, or can lock somebody up, for a time according to the crime. ##* He or she can warn somebody or an organization, for doing wrong, but not that wrong there has to be a punishment. ##* He or she can declare the defendant unguilty and free. ##* He or she can redirect this case to the State Court, because it’s not appropriate. # The Supreme Court Judges are appointed by the Federal Secretary of Justice, with the agreement of the Prime Minister. References and notes See also * Supreme Court Category:Supreme Court